itsjustsomerandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool
Deadpool is a mercenary and an anti-hero from the Marvel Universe, that is a promiment figure in ItsJustSomeRandomUniverse. He mainly serves as comic relief and with his abillity to "break the fourth wall", interacts with the viewers in nearly all of his appearances. He serves as a protagonist in the Zero Hour series, helping to put a stop to Darkseid's plans. He's also well-known in the ItsJustSomeRandomGuy for his relationship with Rorschach, resulting from a bubby-cop theme song with the two of them becoming an internet meme. It became so popular that "Rorschach and Deadpool" became a spin-off of the Hour series. History Deadpool's first appearance in the Hours series was with the first episode of "Rorschach and Deadpool", where he shoots the man Rorschach was interrogating. Deadpool tells Rorschach that he was hired to kill the guy Rorschach's informant, but personally believes that he was there because their theme song became an internet meme. The two eventually work together although Rorschach makes Deadpool promise not to shoot anybody. However, Deadpool breaks his promise by shooting a number of informants, a pizza delivery guy and even Rorschach himself. The first informant Deadpool shot eventually wakes up. Deadpool shoots the security guarding the informant as he and Rorschach talk to him. After Rorschach shoots Deadpool for threatening to kill the informant and his family, the informant eventually gives them the name "Joe Palachi". Deadpool gets upset at Rorschach for "undermining his authority in front of a suspect" which leads to Rorschach shooting him once again. After being shot, Deadpool gets a phone call from the heroes to look after the dismembered head of Lance M Donavon, which he agrees to. Deadpool tries to persuade Rorschach to come with him but Rorschach refuses. The two go their separate ways but Deadpool eventually finds Rorschach again hoping to rejoin him in his case. Rorschach eventually realizes that Deadpool cares about him with Wade constantly following him and rarely shooting him back. Rorschach tells Deadpool to get weapons and meet him at the Heroes Bar in 30 minutes, which Deadpool excitedly agrees to. However, this was merely a diversion set up by Rorschach to get Deadpool out of the picture while he tracks down Joe Palachi. Deadpool goes to the Heroes Bar, with Rorschach nowhere to be found. Despite this, Deadpool takes up the Heroes' mission for him to look after Lance. Deadpool takes Lance with him as he looks for Rorschach, but is confronted by Green Goblin. Goblin has been injected with something to give him the same healing factor as Deadpool. With the knowledge that they are both equally matched and given their personalities, the two have a "pretend fight" over Lance which was apparently supposed to last another six hours. Lex Luthor intervenes to remind Goblin to steal Lance back. Goblin tries to teleport away with the head, although forgets that Lance was immune to teleportation. Deadpool retrives the head back, but is tackled by Goblin. However, Lance suddenly warps Deadpool and Goblin 10 years into the future, where they are met by a future Lex Luthor. Goblin and Deadpool are then faced with creatures from an unknown origin, who attack them. After Goblin pays him, Deadpool tries to kill these creatures but he is reduced to his head by a blast of some kind. However, Lex intervenes to save Deadpool and Goblin. After some time, Deadpool's body eventually regenerates fully as they go with Lex to see Stan's Place... which has been reduced to rubble. Future Lex explains to the two how he planned to take over Stan's Place and all the factors that have led to this apocalyptic future. After telling them the whole story, Goblin and Deadpool are sent back into the past. They agree to help the heroes and present-time Lex Luthor with thwarting off Darkseid. However, Luthor's android Lars M Dusseldorf is revealed to be an actual spy of Darkseid and sends Deadpool and Goblin to the tyrant. Darkseid tells the duo of his plan to reboot the entire universe. Goblin and Deadpool both declare their disinterest in Darkseid's plan, which leads to Darkseid revealing to have captured both Rorschach and Harley Quinn (Goblin's girlfriend). Darkseid executes his plan, which leads to Rorschach collapsing. Deadpool is incredibly upset over the matter and holds a gun to the Joker's head, ready to kill him. However, Goblin talks him out of it claiming that it wouldn't matter with Darkseid's reboot. Deadpool reveals to Goblin that Rorschach isn't dead but would be soon without medical attention. However, Goblin refuses to help him being deprived of care for anyone with the reboot. It's then that Deadpool reveals why Rorschach means so much to him - Rorschach's sense of justice is so strong that he makes up for Deadpool's wreckless nature. So it didn't matter that Deadpool didn't have a conscious, just as long as Rorschach had it for him. Eventually, Goblin and Deadpool work on a plan to try and prevent the reboot. Deadpool uses his knowledge of the ItsJustSomeRandomGuy series and Lance's head to reveal to Darkseid his status as part of a YouTube series. This incapacites the tyrant as Goblin sacrifices himself to save Harley and the entire universe from being in the rebooted universe. Along with this, Rorschach eventually dies. Following these events, Deadpool is sadden by Rorschach's death which leads to Death herself reviving him seeing as the "foil" to Deadpool. Trivia *While every other character in the ItsJustRandomGuyUniverse is aware of their comic book roots, Deadpool is the only one with the knowledge of the ItsJustSomeRandomGuy YouTube series. He actually uses this as a means to defeat Darkseid in Zero Hour. Deadpool has also been known to confront RandomGuy in videos. In one instance, he ties up the YouTuber demanding him to make more videos. *While normally seen as a villian, due to his popularity Deadpool has usually been featured as a hero in the RandomGuy videos. Near the end of Zero Hour, he is seen as one of the lead protagoinsts alongside Green Goblin. He's also seen hanging out in the Heroes Bar frequently too. *The many running gags of Deadpool includes his use of yellow subtitles and him shouting "continuity" whenever the series demonstrates some form of contiutity itself. While this originated from Ironman in the 100th video, it's now mainly associated wtih Deadpool with his knowledge of the fourth wall. *Deadpool has a resentment towards Green Lantern after Ryan Reynolds took on both roles for separate solo movies. This hatred was taken to the point where Deadpool would put together his song urging Reynolds to ditch the Lantern role so he could play Deadpool. However, the Deadpool movie would later be postponted. His resentment towards Lantern lessened throughout the years, with the Green Lantern movie flopping and Reynolds returning to play Deadpool in 2016. Category:Characters